


You are special

by CarolValentine44



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolValentine44/pseuds/CarolValentine44
Summary: After the events of the movie, Diana is worried about Barbara.Spoilers of WW1984.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva
Comments: 9
Kudos: 276





	You are special

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. Another One shot is here.  
> I just LOVE them so much.
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes. English is not my first language.
> 
> Enjoy : D

Diana entered her office and closed the door. Several days had passed since the incident with the stone and the wishes, and people were returning to their daily lives, increasingly forgetting that another war had almost broken out.

Days since she managed to save the world. Days since she convinced Max Lord to be what his son expected him to be, not what he thought he needed. Days since she had to say goodbye to Steve once again. Days since she fought Barbara in her armor and defeated her. Days since she saw her.

Diana sighed as she sat in her chair and put one hand to her mouth thinking. Barbara is a good woman, too good. She had asked to be like her in order to "be somebody" in this world. That made Diana sad. What the world needs is not just like her but like Barbara. With a heart of gold willing to help and do anything for others. Of course Diana saved everyone, but it was Barbara's goodness, her innocence that made her special. That someone without powers would give up everything for someone was truly admirable.

At lunchtime she addressed several workers and asked them if they had seen the blonde, who didn't know if she had been going to work and simply didn't see her or didn't go at all.

The workers' response was unanimous. "Who?" they had said when asked about Barbara. And that squeezed Diana's chest more than she expected.

It didn't take her long to find out where she lived, thanks to her saved personal data. So she decided to go and see her. She needed to know how she was doing. To see her. To talk to her. Barbara had been through something and she didn't want her to be alone.

That afternoon, when she finished work, she went to her ¿friend's? house. Would she want to continue to be a friend? Diana hoped so. Perhaps, if she hadn't left her when Steve returned, Barbara wouldn't have felt the need to do what she did.

On the way she passed the park. This is where she saved Barbara from a drunk man who was trying to abuse her. He was still making Diana nervous. Who did this man think he was?

She still remembered the gleam in the blonde's eyes when she looked at her in her arms. There were so many feelings in those eyes that Diana was not able to see them all. Nor did she forget the warmth her body gave her when she held her against it. Diana's heart was warmed.

Before she could think any further, she seemed to have reached her destination. It was a somewhat poorer building than the ones around it, but quite decent. Diana took advantage of the fact that someone was just coming out to get in without knocking. She looked in the mailboxes for the name of the blonde and there she was. Barbara Ann Minerva, 2°B. And there went the brunette with a less firm step than she would have liked. Was she nervous?

When she stood in front of the door, she took a deep breath and rang the bell. No one answered for almost a minute. She rang again. Nothing. Diana almost thought that no one was home and that she would have to wait outside for her to come back (if she did, since she had seen several letters in the mailbox without picking them up), when she heard a noise inside. Almost soundproof, but enough for Diana's ear.

"I'm sorry, Barbara" she whispered before opening the door without permission using a little more force than usual, without breaking it. As she entered, she saw the whole room in darkness and, not knowing the house, Diana knew she would have to be careful everywhere before she found it.

She found the light in the corridor, which helped her a lot, and ended up entering the kitchen on her second attempt, the first being the bathroom. She took a little walk and found a picture of Barbara stuck on the fridge. Alone, but smiling. Her curly blonde hair fell gracefully to her shoulders. Her big blue eyes were hidden behind her round and simple glasses. Her smile, though not quite sincere, seemed to be enough. She stared at her for a few seconds until she heard a small noise again. She quickly turned to it and ended up in a room. Thanks to the light in the corridor she noticed that there was something above the bed, covered up. Not wanting to disturb Barbara, if she was there at all, she passed the light switch and went to the side of the bed. She bent down and pulled back the sheets.

And there was Barbara, with her hair down, wrapped around herself as if she wanted to protect hersef from the outside world, and her eyes swollen shut. Diana noticed that she had cried. Quite a lot. That made her heart squeeze again. She raised a hand and pulled several curls from her face. Instinctively, the blonde's body reacted and seemed to keep looking for contact. Diana swallowed. She was very tempted to get into bed and hug the woman willing to protect her from harm, but she knew it wouldn't be that easy, she wasn't sure how she would react when she woke up.

"Barbara" called to her gently, touching her face again tenderly. "Barbara?"

The blonde moved a bit and started to open her eyes little by little. It wasn't until she noticed the brunette's face in front of her, and too close, that she opened them wide and backed away, almost panicking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" apologized the amazon. When the blue-eyed one continued in the same position with the fear clearly reflected on her face, she spoke again. "Are you okay? Barbara?" Diana stretched out her hand waiting for contact one more time but almost broke down in tears when she saw the woman shrink and close her eyes as if she was going to receive a blow.

She quickly sat up on the bed and pulled the woman into her lap to calm her down and caress her. Perhaps it had been a stupid move in case Barbara was scared away from her again, but at that moment Diana needed to show Barbara that she was not alone.

A few moments later, Barbara dared to open her eyes as she noticed Diana's hands on her with such tenderness. Upon noticing this, Diana spoke. "I have not come to fight with you, Barbara. I did it twice and there won't be a third, I promise. I just want to know that you are okay."

A few endless seconds passed and, when Diana almost gave up waiting for an answer, she got it.

"No, I'm not okay," she replied by getting back into bed and turning her back on the brunette. She immediately noticed that she missed the warmth of her hands on her.

"Barbara..."

"No, Diana" cut her off with a broken voice as she began to tremble. "I don't deserve your compassion, your condescension. I don't want it. I am a bad person, I have hurt people and I deserve what I have: nothing."

"That was not you, it was the stone."

Barbara laughed dryly. "Don't make excuses. It wasn't the stone that beat up the drunk who harassed me the other day, who injured several security guards, who endangered the city, who fought you and hurt you. It was me."

"The stone took away your humanity, that's why..."

"No," the woman cut it again. "Don't try to make me feel better," she said, trembling again. Diana was sure that the tears would fall. "I wanted to be like you. When I met you, you looked at me, you helped me, you talked to me, you gave me what no one had ever given me. I wanted to be worthy of all that, so I asked to be better than I am. And that hurt you. I will never forgive myself for that."

Diana quickly turned the blonde around and as she held her in front of her with tears streaming down her cheeks, she hugged her. Barbara allowed herself a few seconds of weakness and surrounded her also with strength, wishing that things had been different.

"There is no way you can be better than you already are," the Amazon whispered in her ear. "The world doesn't need more people like me who can fly and lift cars with their hands. It needs more people like you: kind, gentle, compassionate, human. You are special, Barbara."

The brunette noticed how the blue-eyed one sobbed even more at her neck and caressed her back lovingly, whispering words of calm.

"I don't want to be alone," confessed the older one.

"You won't be. I'm here with you," she said, withdrawing a little so that she could look into her eyes. "I will help you always. We'll get through this together, if you let me.

"Really? I don't think I deserve it and..."

This time Diana was the one who silenced Barbara by putting one finger on her lips while the other caressed her neck, which made the old woman tremble.

"I have never met anyone who deserves love and affection as much as you do."

"I love you" said the blonde without thinking. When she realized what she had said she turned red and looked around embarrassed. Diana laughed as she watched old Barbara return. That uncomfortable and random way of throwing compliments to people was certainly one of the things she liked most about her.

Diana leaned over and brushed her lips with the blonde's, giving her a calm and collected feeling. That warmed Barbara's face more, if that was possible. The crush on Diana was really obvious, but the brunette didn't care in the least, in fact, she liked it.

"I think it's time to have a date again, Mrs. Minerva."


End file.
